regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:SonicZimFan
Vale MMSJTC ¡Hey! Bienvenido a mi Perfil ;)http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d28/dreamer218/TailsMediumAni.gif thumb|left|240px|Tails >w<thumb|200px|Vanellope :3 'Sobre Mi' ' Hola parce, cuate, amigo, compañero o demás personas, bueno, yo soy timida, creativa, inteligente etc. Amo los cartoons, odio los Live-Actions, peliculas animadas, son mis favoritas y sigue leyendo abajo para no aburrirte :)' Por si alguna duda preguntame en mi Muro http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d28/dreamer218/TailsMediumAni.gif ¡Vale! 02:58 21 ene 2013 (UTC) Status: Me encuentro''' feliz, feliz de la vida :) Estoy: '''ahora si estoy en el compu, viendo la wiki actividad, 'y que más? obvio, con fan fics de Sonikku' Que me gusta'' :) *Estar en el compu (adicción) *Escuchar musik *Ver TV ... *Dibujar *Hacer nada *Y ver peliculas (tienen palomitas de maiz? xD) Que no me gusta o que ODIO :( *No me gusta: Hacer los deberes de la casa, estudiar y que se vaya la luz :S **Tampoco me gustan las personas presumidas (si crees que soy presumida decime de 1 vez) , dobles o que solo juegan con los sentimientos de alguien *ODIO: A Disney '(90% odio a Disney, 10% lo quiero)' a la CQ, y a Ben 10, pero no soy la unica que odia a Disney, hay como un montón de personas que estan de acuerdo conmigo Wohoo! (incluyendo a Micacool obviamente) y con la tonelada de criticas que la gente le ha hecho a Disney digamos que medio planeta odia esa compañia...pero no solo a Disney, tambien a Disney XD 'Personajes favoritos y opinión sobre esos y mas personajes =3' *'Mordecai: Es cool, responsable y lindo <3''' *'Eileen': Timida como yo, la quiero =3 *Rigby: Chistoso y rebelde, geniaal ' *'Margarita: Bonita y extrovertida, la odie antes pero me cae bien ahora *'Thomas: Nuevo, divertido y tiernu! <3 <3' Otros personajes... *'Benson:'' Estricto, pero lo quiero, es tierno a veces :3, tambien a veces es tan cooool! =D''' *'Fantasmin: Callado, me agrada :) *'Papaleta': Positivo y raro, me hace reir :) *'Skips: El sabio del parque, es buena gente' *'Musculoso: Alzado, a veces me cae bien otra veces no....' Amigos y Amigazos Amigos que no conozco muy bien :P *'Ben10tennyson4' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926185304/ben10/es/images/f/f7/Conosido.png *Angie1315 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926185304/ben10/es/images/f/f7/Conosido.png *'Mordecaiwiki ' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926185304/ben10/es/images/f/f7/Conosido.png *Paulinalepiz http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926185304/ben10/es/images/f/f7/Conosido.png *'Margarita123 '''http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926185304/ben10/es/images/f/f7/Conosido.png *'Margaret319 ' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926185304/ben10/es/images/f/f7/Conosido.png *'CoolKai ' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926185304/ben10/es/images/f/f7/Conosido.png *'Thewariodimension lego ' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926185304/ben10/es/images/f/f7/Conosido.png *'Dialga-King ' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926185304/ben10/es/images/f/f7/Conosido.png soy yo o se retiró? Buenos Amigos *'Kitana- ' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png La primera amiga que tuve en esta wiki *LuiggiNds10 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *Eduark16 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *'Cariazulita ' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *Therosa10 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *KuroCat http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *Powerrangerstime http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png (un enamorado) *'Un show de dragon ball ' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *Mordejake http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *Cyndaquil789 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png (Se fue) *Cleo13 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png (Y otra que se va Y.Y) *Gia Lord http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *Mordecai el ave http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *'Lord Dhaos' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *Pamhay http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *'Jdsth1' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *Red Thunder Ranger http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png (otro enamorado) y el nuevo burocrata *Numero5 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *'Superyo456 ' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *D-25 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png *Longyaven http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png él tiene razón, si que hay amor en USM Wiki :P *Morderooy http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926184828/ben10/es/images/3/38/Amigo.png Los mejores *Mordefelipo http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100911002725/ben10/es/images/d/da/Amigaso.png *Micaela Lopez http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100911002725/ben10/es/images/d/da/Amigaso.png *TejonMieleroXL777 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100911002725/ben10/es/images/d/da/Amigaso.png Yo lo considero como mi mejor amigo en TAWOG Wiki, siempre hablamos de CN ;) *Thelinksebt http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100911002725/ben10/es/images/d/da/Amigaso.png *Umbreon HDA http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100911002725/ben10/es/images/d/da/Amigaso.png *Jobbobranchis http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100911002725/ben10/es/images/d/da/Amigaso.png *MordecaiylosRigbys(ll) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100911002725/ben10/es/images/d/da/Amigaso.png *ZasaZ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100911002725/ben10/es/images/d/da/Amigaso.png No sé cuantos esten enamorados, lo que se sabe es que hay amor incluso aqui :3 'Unas Preguntas por si no quieres leer más ;) Quisieras ser mi amigo/a? Sii :) Noo >:( Que piensas de mi? Que eres genial!! Eres una buena persona, y/o amiga :P Eres mala, no me agradas -.- Nada Unos regalos, buenos y geniales :D Hhhhhhqdhqhdqgdg7DF7QF3.png|'''Un regalo de Mica :P :) Blaze.jpg|Blaze :3 Regalo de Powerrangerstime Regalo 2.png|Un regalo de Mordefelipo :) 894082SilverSonicandShadow.jpg|Los erizos *W* Regalo del Ranger rojo :P Blaze-the-cat-blaze-and-honey-rules-27563551-600-1081.jpg|2° Regalo de Morde :) BLAZE THE CAT by zai the hedgehog.jpg|Y el 3° regalo de Morde Tailsmo-sonic-the-hedgehog-31481680-640-480.jpg|Divinos, Regalo de RTR 488164095 490538.gif|y otro... 176sonamy.jpg|...y uno mas... Shadow-and-Rouge-Sonic-X-shadouge-24999287-630-480.jpg|...y al fin el ultimo, wohoo xD Regaloparamimejoramiga.png|Bonita linda etc Regalo de Umbreon =) Vanellope on Wreck it Ralph's Right Shoulder.jpg|Uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado, de verdad; Regalo de Morderooy =D Ralph y vanellope.jpg|'Son los más cool de la vida, Regalo del conocido Ranger xDD, osea RTR ._.' Primier dibujo.png|'Regalito de Margarita :P' Silver-with-Blaze-babys.jpg|No son tiernos? *o* Regalo de Mordefelipo :) Sonamy.png|Sonamy!!!!!!!!!*O* Regalo de Margarita SilverxBlaze.jpg|Aja, aja, hace tanto que no veia Silvaze, Regalo del Ranger Ralph El Demoledor Banner Latino Exclusivo Cine 1.jpg|'¡¡¡Pero que genial regalo!!!! Regalo de Power-Lord :P' 696840239 1085097.gif|Un regalo divinuuuu Regalo de Gia ;) 097amy.jpg|'Regalo de Keni, Keni? perdón regalo del Ranger' Tails1.gif|'Osea que tierno, regalo de CoolKai :3' Tails2.jpeg|'Que bellezura, 2° Regalo de CoolKai' OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!.jpg|'El dibujito :3 Regalo de Longyaven' Not inclubet.png|'Taiils :3 Regalo de Pamhay :) que a proposito quedó muy bonito n.n' 598455 404641832941156 1212682583 n.jpg|'Que bonitos, Regalo de Cari :)' Videojuegoblog sonic.jpg|'Una hermosura, Regalo de Rigbone :3' 'Imagen oficial de Un Show Más Wiki' thumb|left|400px Adoro esta imagen!!, estilo chibi, Meow! =3 Videos Coool thumb|left|300px|Una gran canción para prender una fiesta, y con Regular Show, mejor todavia :Dthumb|left|300px|Me gusta esta pareja, tambien me gusta la canción... thumb|left|300px|Una canción que combina con la serie, en MI opinión :P thumb|left|300px|Soy sexy y lo se, muy divertido :) Y bueno, se acabó el perfil, y me despido:3 http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d28/dreamer218/TailsMediumAni.gif Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Moderadores del Chat Categoría:Administradores Categoría:Usuarios que están con Mordecai Categoría:Usuarios que están con Thomas